


i want to hold your stupid hand you stupid idiot

by papercranium, yxurstruly



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gaang (Avatar), Gay Zuko (Avatar), Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Iroh (Avatar) loves Tea, Iroh is a Good Bro, M/M, Minor Aang/Katara, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Sokka (Avatar), Pining, Slow Burn, Sokka & Zuko (Avatar) Friendship, Sokka (Avatar) Being An Idiot, Street Festival, Summer Romance, Summer Solstice, The Jasmine Dragon (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papercranium/pseuds/papercranium, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxurstruly/pseuds/yxurstruly
Summary: Sokka met Zuko's eyes, whistling slowly. "How's that for free samples?"Zuko mustered an enthusiastic nod. "Uh...yeah."Sokka smirked. "What? You jealous?""I--""Don't worry, man," Sokka said. "We'll find you a girl this weekend, I promise."Zuko stared down at his tray. The tapioca pearls in each cup seemed to be staring back at him. "Yeah. A girl. Awesome."**Or, Zuko pines for an entire long weekend for the biggest asshole he's ever met.
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 181





	1. i really wanna stop but i just got the taste for it

**Author's Note:**

> my sister and i drafted this a lil while back and i was like damn this is too good to let go of sooooo here it is.
> 
> im a sucker for fun party/festival/celebration fics,,,pair that with slow burn and we got sumn JUICY.
> 
> also i love writing asshole sokka heehee
> 
> i had sm fun writing this i hope u enjoy!! xx
> 
> *more chapters will be coming soon!*

Not three seconds after Zuko rang the buzzer, Katara flung the apartment’s door open, her hair tied back in a loose knot and her makeup halfway done. “Zuko! It’s so good to see you! Come in!”

Zuko ducked his head awkwardly, following her inside. She seemed awfully bubbly today, even more so than usual. But, to be honest, he couldn’t blame her. It was the weekend of the midsummer street festival—he was kind of thrilled too.

Katara danced over to the mirror at her desk, which was kind of in between the kitchenette and the living space. The apartment was tiny, and slightly shabby, but it was cozy, and decorated with just enough art prints, potted plants, and colourful furniture to cover up the scratched floor and peeling paint near the baseboards.

Gingerly, Zuko sat down on the lime-green couch, glancing out the wide window that took up most of the wall. He could see the whole street from up here—people were adorning their storefronts with brightly-coloured lanterns and flags, decorating for the festival. Almost directly across from the window was the Jasmine Dragon Tea Shoppe—it was one of the few stores yet to be decorated.

“So,” hummed Katara, pulling one eyelid closed as she carefully penciled on her eyeliner. “What brings you here so early?”

“Uh,” Zuko swallowed. “Uncle Iroh told me to come get Sokka. He wants us to help decorate the shop for this weekend.”

Iroh had nothing to do with it, really. It had been Zuko’s idea to come get him. Because—well, because it would be more efficient for two employees to decorate instead of one. And Iroh wouldn’t question it, Zuko figured, so long as he had extra hands on board.

Katara pulled out some lip gloss, eyeing herself in the mirror. “Cute. He’s getting ready right now, but I’m sure he’ll be out any minute.”

Cute? Not cute. Just sensible, Zuko reminded himself. “Okay. Cool.”

Pulling out her hairband, Katara shook out her hair. “I’m so excited. Aang flew home late last night from his trip—he was doing a short study abroad in Ba Sing Se—and he’s gonna be here in, like, half an hour. I haven’t seen him since before finals, we were both just so busy with finishing up classes and stuff, and, I don’t know, but he said that—”

Down the hallway, a door burst open. “Katara! Have you seen my—”

Zuko glanced up and immediately felt his face flush bright red. It was Sokka—of course—fresh out of the shower. His hair hung, slick, on each side of his face, and the steam from the heat rolled visibly off his honey-gold, stupid, ridiculously toned shoulders. Also he was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. “Oh! Shit! Hey, Zuko! I didn’t know you were—”

“Sokka, get out of here and put some clothes on, oh my god,” Katara cried.

Zuko forced himself to glance away, cupping a hand on his chin and drumming his fingers nervously on his lip. “Sorry,” he muttered. He wasn’t sure why.

“No worries,” Sokka replied. “Give me one sec.”

It took every cell in Zuko’s body to not watch him turn and walk back down the hallway. He bit the inside of his cheek.

Katara groaned. “I’m so sorry about that. He is just the worst sometimes, I swear.”

Zuko shrugged. “‘S fine.”

“Anyways, where was I?”

Zuko listened patiently as Katara braided her hair and chattered all about how thrilled she was for Aang to be here, and going to the festival, and seeing Aang again, and watching the firework shows, and talking with Aang…He nodded along amiably, somehow remembering to say “Yeah” and “That’s awesome” in all the right places.

Katara was showing him pictures of Aang’s new puppy, Appa, on her phone—even Zuko had to admit, he was pretty cute—when Sokka finally came into the living room. Speaking of cute. Blessedly, he was wearing more clothes than he had on a few minutes ago. And of course he still made Zuko’s heart do a double backflip. He wore a simple dark blue tee with black joggers, but somehow, he made it look cool and clean. And very attractive.

Hastily, Sokka tied his hair back. “So what’s up, man? Opening day!”

“Yep,” Zuko stood up stiffly. “My uncle’s making us decorate the shop.”

“Aww, fun!” Sokka smiled, pulling on his white sneakers and grabbing his key lanyard from the coffee table. “Sorry I wasn’t ready in time.”

Zuko felt himself blush again as he followed Sokka to the door. “It’s no problem.”

Keys jangling, Sokka swung the door open. “Bye, Katara! Text me when Aang gets here. You better have him introduce Appa to us.”

\---

The bells on the door of the Jasmine Dragon Tea Shop jangled as Zuko awkwardly held the door open for Sokka.

Iroh glanced up from his phone, setting down his stylus and removing his reading glasses. “Ah! Boys, there you are!”

Sokka gave him a two-finger salute. “Morning, Iroh! Zuko told me we were decorating?”

Zuko ignored his uncle’s pointed glance.

“Excellent,” Iroh said after a moment. “I suppose I should go get the supplies, then. Please, help yourself to a drink.” He hoisted himself from his chair and disappeared into the back room, still watching Zuko curiously over his shoulder.

As soon as he was gone, Sokka put his hands on the counter and leapt clear over it, careful to keep his shoes off its surface. Zuko scoffed. “There’s a lift-up here for a reason, he said, demonstrating its use to get behind the counter as any normal employee would. “Uncle told you to stop doing that.”

Sokka smirked, drizzling sugar syrup expertly into a plastic cup. “‘Uncle’ isn’t here right now, is he?”

Zuko rolled his eyes, trying not to smile. He leaned against the counter, watching as Sokka made his drink with the precision of a highly-skilled barista. By the time Iroh came back, Sokka had sealed the lid and popped the straw in, taking a sip as he hopped up to sit on the counter, swinging his legs.

Iroh set down a large cardboard box on the table, brushing his hands off. “Sokka! What did I tell you?”

Sokka slid off the counter, grinning broadly. “Sorry, sir.”

Iroh chuckled. “Well, don’t just stand there, eh? We have a shop that needs decorating!”

The boys got to work, digging through the box and untangling yards of multicolored flags and paper lanterns. Zuko began unfolding a pile of lanterns, sitting down at a round table near the front window. Sokka sat down across from him, sifting methodically through a bag of paper flowers. It was quiet for a moment.

Zuko could feel Iroh watching him from over Sokka’s shoulder. “So, Sokka,” Iroh prompted. “This is your first festival, yes?”

Sokka nodded. “Oh, yeah, I’m super excited. Zuko was telling me all about it the other day.”

Zuko shook out another lantern, silently thanking his uncle. “It’s kind of the coolest festival of the whole year. People come from all over the place just for this weekend.”

Sokka licked his lips, gazing dreamily up at the ceiling. “Bet the food’s gonna be amazing.”

“Oh, you wouldn’t believe it,” Zuko replied, allowing himself a smile.

“Zuko plans to take you to all of his favorite spots, isn’t that right?” Iroh said pointedly.

Zuko shot him a glare.

“I expect nothing less,” replied Sokka with a cheeky wink.

Shit, Zuko thought. Shit, he was cute.

Sokka took a sip of his tea, chewing on a tapioca pearl and pulling out his phone. Within seconds, the shop’s speakers blared to life, and bright, sickeningly sweet pop music filled the shop.

Zuko groaned. “Ugh, what is this?” He knew exactly what it was: “I Really Like You,” by Carly Rae Jepsen, obviously. But he had a reputation to uphold.

I really like you…

Sokka laughed. “Coolest festival of the year deserves the coolest music of all time, duh!” He stood up on his chair, stepping onto the table. “Help me hang these lights up, will ya?”

Sokka wobbled on the table momentarily, and on instinct, Zuko’s hands shot out, hovering near Sokka’s waist. Luckily, Sokka didn’t seem to notice. As he reached up to hang the lights on the window hooks, Zuko caught a glimpse of the tanned skin of his hips. He gulped.

Iroh harrumphed. “Zuko, I expect you to help too, you know. You can’t just stare at Sokka’s ass all morning.”

Zuko leapt back, blushing for the thousandth time that morning. “I—I’m not—”

Sokka whirled around, a shit-eating grin splitting his face. “Hey, I don’t blame you. I have a very fine ass.” He clapped a hand on his backside. The sound echoed through the shop. Zuko cringed, covering his face with his hands.

Iroh was cackling, tapping gleefully away with his stylus.

“Can we please stay on task here?” Zuko groaned, dragging his hands down his face and praying that it wasn’t as red as it felt.

Sokka laughed again, reaching up and hanging the lights carefully along the front window’s edge. As he finished the last hook, he gasped, nearly slipping off the table.

Zuko’s hands shot out again as Sokka hopped down to the floor and rushed to the window. “What? What is it?”

Sokka, beaming, pointed outside. “Aang’s back!”

Zuko leaned towards the window, following Sokka’s outstretched finger. He saw Katara first, running up the sidewalk across the street, and then a blur of orange and a tiny dart of white, streaking down towards her. They crashed into each other’s arms, and even Zuko couldn’t help but smile as Aang picked Katara up and spun her around, Appa barking wildly at their feet.

“Aww,” Sokka sighed. “They’re so cute, it’s honestly disgusting.”

Zuko nodded, watching the two embrace again. “When did they get together?”

Sokka smirked. “Still haven’t. Not officially, anyways.”

Zuko’s mouth fell open. “You’re kidding.”

“Nope. Thing is, I still don’t think Katara realizes how absolutely smitten with her he is. And either Aang is too chicken to do anything, or he thinks they’re already dating. It’s a bit of a mess.”

Behind them, Iroh pushed his chair back and stood up. “Time to open, boys. It looks like we’ll have customers any minute now.” He made his way to the counter and tossed them each an apron.

Zuko had barely turned around the “open” sign on the window when the door swung open, bells jangling, and Katara and Aang burst into the shop, laughing. Appa followed close behind, tail wagging eagerly.

Aang gasped, holding out his arms. “Sokka! Zuko! It’s so good to see you guys!”

Sokka gave him a huge hug, then held him at arm’s length, beaming. “Good to see you too, man! I swear, you just keep getting taller. What the hell did they feed you in Ba Sing Se?”

Aang giggled. Appa had made a beeline for Zuko, running happily in circles around his legs. Zuko bent down, scratching his floppy ears.

“Can we get you two any tea?” Iroh offered.

Katara smiled. “No, thanks. Aang and I should probably get going.”

Aang bumped his shoulder against hers. “We have a lot to catch up on.” His phone chimed suddenly and he cried out.

Katara glanced up at him. “What? What is it?”

“Nothing,” Aang groaned, swiping at his screen. “I just keep losing in this stupid chess game.”

Iroh smirked, chortling quietly to himself. “These boys should be getting to work anyways. You two are on free sample duty,” he said, pointing at Zuko and Sokka with two fingers. “Get on out there. And remember your manners, Zuko.”

\---

Sokka and Zuko took their places on either side of the tea shop’s front door, each holding a tray filled with sample cups of Iroh’s famous jasmine milk tea. There was a cool breeze, and they were in the shade, but even still Zuko could feel the heat of the day beginning to catch up with them.

Within minutes, the sidewalk’s traffic began getting heavier as colourfully-dressed people of all ages made their way into the town square. A gaggle of middle-school girls stalled nearby, whispering and giggling and poking each other. Zuko glanced at Sokka, who was smiling his friendly-customer-service smile as one of the girls stepped meekly towards him, asking shyly for a sample cup. Sokka was all smiles and charisma and charm as he handed her the sample. She thanked him, blushing furiously, and skittered back to her cluster of friends, who giggled noisily as they traipsed off, teasing her. Zuko had a feeling he knew how the girl felt.

Not two minutes later, Sokka perked up again as a young woman about their age strolled past, a pink parasol resting delicately on her shoulder. She fluttered her long eyelashes and Sokka smiled at her and Zuko clenched his tray tighter in his hands and gritted his teeth.

“Excuse me, ma’am,” Sokka began. “Might I offer you a taste of the finest milk tea this street has to offer?”

The girl smiled coyly, holding out her hand. “You may.”

And as Sokka handed her the little cup, he had the audacity to wink at her. A sly, flippant, dazzling wink.

Zuko’s tray was trembling in his hands. The cups were threatening to spill.

Preening, the girl sauntered away.

Sokka met Zuko’s eyes, whistling slowly. “How’s that for free samples?”

Zuko mustered an enthusiastic nod. “Uh…yeah.”

Sokka smirked. “What? You jealous?”

Zuko’s knuckles were white. “I—”

“Don’t worry, man,” Sokka said. “We’ll find you a girl this weekend, I promise.”

Zuko stared down at his tray. The pearls in each cup seemed to be staring back at him. “Yeah. A girl. Awesome.”


	2. i feel like i could fly with the boy on the moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He snuck a glance at Sokka, who was drawing in the condensation on his cup and bobbing his head to the music. God, he was pretty. And an idiot. But maybe Zuko was the idiot for falling for him. Yeah, that was definitely it.
> 
> Sokka flicked an ice cube across the table at him, and he blinked. “So, any girls catch your eye yet?”
> 
> Zuko’s heart sank. “Nope. Not yet.”
> 
> or, the boys explore all of what festival day one has to offer. and zuko simps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> props to @yxurstruly for finishing this chapter for me bc it was so garbage where i left off lmaoo
> 
> sorry this took so long! hopefully more updates coming sooner/more frequently but we will just see what zoom school does to me. <3

The rest of the shift was relatively uneventful. By noon, both of their trays were empty, and Iroh set them loose to enjoy the festivities on the streets. Zuko brought Sokka to his favorite vendors, and they each bought a paper boat of fried dumplings, eating as they walked. Zuko stopped to buy a cup of fire flakes, too, which he waved enticingly in front of Sokka.

Sokka crinkled his nose. “Ugh, I don’t know how you eat those things.”

Zuko rolled his eyes, taking another handful. “They’re really not that spicy.”

“Uh, yes they are!”

“Are not. Come on, just try one.”

Sokka shook his head. “There’s no way I’m eating one of those.”

Zuko considered for a moment. “I’ll give you a dollar.”

Sokka held out his hand. “Give ‘em here.”

Zuko laughed, passing him the cup. “You’re an idiot.”

“Shut up,” Sokka said, socking him in the arm. “I’m a daredevil. But only when there’s money involved. This is a big moment for me.” He took a deep breath, picking up a fire flake gingerly between two fingers, like it was radioactive. Carefully, he touched it to the tip of his tongue.

“Just eat it! You have an entire dollar riding on this!”

“I know, I know, chill!” Sokka put it in his mouth.

He has very nice lips, Zuko thought.

Shut up, he replied.

Sokka was chewing thoughtfully. “Okay, maybe these aren’t so—oh never mind.”

Zuko watched the heat flush rise on Sokka’s cheeks. His eyes were beginning to water. “Zuko, it’s so spicy! What the hell!”

Zuko laughed, and Sokka tried to scowl. “It’s not funny!” He grabbed a handful of fire flakes and flung them at Zuko. Zuko ducked, reaching under Sokka’s arm and tossing a handful back at him.

Sokka yelped, swinging his paper tray out of reach and laughing. “Hey, watch the dumplings!” He bumped his arm against Zuko’s and Zuko felt butterflies rise in his stomach all over again. “Seriously, though, I need some water. I can’t feel my tongue.”

They sat down at a table in front of a small cafe near the town square, Sokka happily guzzling a cup of water while Zuko finished off the fire flakes. There was a deejay in the square playing music, and Zuko tapped his foot quietly to the beat.

He snuck a glance at Sokka, who was drawing in the condensation on his cup and bobbing his head to the music. God, he was pretty. And an idiot. But maybe Zuko was the idiot for falling for him. Yeah, that was definitely it.

Sokka flicked an ice cube across the table at him, and he blinked. “So, any girls catch your eye yet?”

Zuko’s heart sank. “Nope. Not yet.”

Sokka waved his hand through the air. “Don’t worry, gorgeous. It’s only day one. We’ve got a whole weekend ahead of us.”

Gorgeous? Zuko crumpled the fire flakes cup in his hands.

Suddenly, Sokka sat up straight in his chair, staring at Zuko. Zuko flushed, running a nervous hand through the back of his hair. “What is it?”

Sokka nodded his head. “Twelve o’clock. Your six. Go.”

Zuko blinked, realizing that Sokka was not, in fact, looking at him, but over his shoulder. He bit his lip, slowly turning around in his chair to see two young women strolling down the sidewalk towards them. His heart sank.

“Zuko! Say something!” Sokka whisper-shouted.

“I—I’m not—”

“Just try! Say something! Go!”

Zuko cleared his throat nervously as the girls walked by. “Excuse me, ma’am…”

One of the girls turned, her braids swinging. “Um—me?”

Zuko nodded wildly, swallowing. “I, uh…” He floundered. Sokka kicked his foot under the table. “I like your, uh…hair.”

The girl gave a confused smile, her brow furrowing. “Thank you?”

Her friend elbowed her, giggling, and they hurried off.

Zuko turned slowly back to Sokka, who burst out laughing. “Shut up! It’s not funny!”

Sokka wiped at his eyes. “Oh man, I know, I’m sorry. I just—wow, that was really something.”

Zuko stared at his knuckles. “I’m not good at this kind of thing. You know that.”

“Do I?” Sokka tipped his cup back, crunching on an ice cube. “It takes practice. Luckily for you, I’ve been doing this kinda thing for years. It’s all in the face, man. That’s what sells it.”

“Easy for you to say,” Zuko muttered quietly as Sokka took another deafening crunch of ice. “You’re the prettiest person I’ve ever met.”

Sokka glanced up. “Sorry?”

“I said, are you finished yet?” Zuko rushed.

Sokka flapped a hand lazily through the air. “Don’t rush me. But yes, I am.” He stood up, and Zuko did the same. “Where to next?”

They spent the rest of the day walking the streets, browsing each booth and vendor they passed. Sokka stalled at a jeweler’s stand, picking up a small pair of earrings and holding them to his face. “Whaddaya think?”

Zuko glanced up from where he was eyeing necklaces and pretending not to stare at Sokka, giving the most nonchalant nod he could manage.

Sokka did a quick sweep of the artisan’s table, balking when he spied the price of the earrings.

“What is it?” Zuko asked, amused.

“A little over budget,” Sokka explained, steering Zuko towards the next stall, which was littered with embossed notebooks in all colors.

“So you’re willing to drop all that money on food, but when one pair of earrings is a little over budget—”

“I know where my priorities lie,” Sokka grinned, giving a sweeping shrug that nearly hit a customer behind them.

“You’re crazy,” Zuko muttered affectionately.

“I’m your crazy,” Sokka corrected him. Zuko’s stomach flipped.

As planned, Zuko and Sokka met Aang and Katara for dinner. The foursome hadn’t even settled into their outdoor seating when Katara and Aang had begun gushing over every little thing they had done together that day, Appa grinning and wagging his tail at their feet.

“ —and the animal rescue place! We must’ve stayed there for hours!”

“Appa almost got jealous—”

“Aw, no, he knows he’s my number one—”

“—but the kittens, Sokka! You should’ve seen them!”

Sokka reached down to scratch Appa’s head, smiling, and his blue eyes caught the light like stained glass and Zuko wanted to grab his face right then and kiss him. “Am I going to have to brace myself for a new roommate?” he asked, with a half-fake apprehension that Zuko could only classify as endearing. 

“You might,” Aang laughed.

“They were adorable,” Katara sighed.

“Just like you and Aang, right?” Sokka started in, but she cut him off with a pointed “SO…how has your and Zuko’s day been?”

Sokka glanced over to meet Zuko’s eyes (which prompted him to realize he’d been staring at Sokka, which prompted him to blush and stare down into his bowl of ramen). “It was chill. We advertised some tea, browsed some shops, met some babes—”

“‘Met some babes?’” Katara repeated incredulously.

“Oh yeah. Some real sweet chicks who are apparently very into free boba samples. Although—” he nudged Zuko’s arm—“we’ve got to work on Zuko’s customer service charm, if you know what I mean.”

Zuko almost fired back something uptight and defensive, but he saw that Sokka was smiling, still smiling, and so he smiled back. “There is nothing wrong with my charm, thank you very much.”

“He makes jokes now?” teased Aang, delighted. “Sokka, you’re way too good of an influence on him!”

“Am not!” Sokka scoffed. “If anything, I’m the bad influence! He’s too good for me!”

A short silence settled over the table. Zuko’s mind was aflame. What had Sokka meant by that? Something friendly? Something...extra friendly?

Or nothing at all?

The metal table was vibrating just slightly, and for a moment Zuko was afraid it was his own pulse that was causing it to rattle, but a closer inspection traced the buzz to Katara. 

She was bouncing her knee is rhythm to the live band that had set up on a small outdoor stage nearby. The drums were full and loose, and the melody line was bright and familiar. Aang’s eyes lit up. “Katara! It’s our song! From that party—”

“Let’s go dance,” she said, beaming. She and Aang stood up to go chase the music.

“I guess dinner’s on us, then,” Sokka called sarcastically.

“We’ll get tomorrow night!” yelled Aang over his shoulder as he, Katara, and Appa bounded off down the cobblestone street.

“I’ll pay,” said Zuko, spying their waitress and reaching for his credit card.

“No,” said Sokka, scrambling for his own. “I got it.”

“Sokka, please—”

“Split it?”

Zuko would’ve rolled his eyes over how ridiculous this little exchange was, each of them trying to out-friend or out-gentleman the other, but Sokka looked so earnest that when Zuko did finally roll his eyes, it was a gesture full of affection and accompanied by a “Fine” and the slap of his card down on the table.

“So. Katara and Aang,” Sokka prompted, leaning in conspiratorially as the waitress collected their bowls and glasses.

Zuko found it impossible not to lean in too. “What about them?”

“It’s been forever and they’re still on this ‘just-friends’ bullshit! Clueless, the both of them.”

Zuko hummed in thought. “I see where you’re coming from. But something’s definitely changed between them.”

Sokka’s eyebrows shot up. “What? You think they’re together?”

“Not yet. But twenty bucks says they will be by the end of festival.”

“For real?”

“For real.”

“Okay, relationship expert, twenty dollars,” Sokka finalized, and extended his hand.

If Zuko lingered in the handshake for a moment longer than necessary, nobody else needed to know.


End file.
